


Of Coffee and Cake

by daitsukidesu



Series: Baes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: Luca claimed to come to the coffee shop for their strawberry shortcake. He wasn't sure if that was really the case.





	Of Coffee and Cake

It was another lovely day, and as usual, Luca started it at the little bakery at the end of the street. It was a nice place, small and cute, with the best food, and the owner was one of the nicest people Luca had ever met. 

He had to admit that that wasn’t the reason he came here. As usual, Luca couldn’t help but sneak peeks at the girl as she decorated another strawberry shortcake. He was honestly not sure what to call her as she appears to do a whole lot of jobs. He’s seen her decorating cakes in the glass kitchen as well as be the one who serves the cakes, she was also the one who ran the cash register. It must have been tiring for her, but she always seemed happy doing it.

There wasn’t a day that passed when Luca came to the bakery and she wasn’t smiling. He didn’t know when but over time he realised that he was quite possibly crushing on her. She was a nice girl, cheerful and polite to even the rudest customer, pretty too, and after he had come to the bakery near daily for a couple of weeks, she had begun to joke with him and playfully tease him. (His height, or lack thereof, was one of the first things she had pointed out, much to Luca’s chagrin.) Luca rolled his eyes, tilting his head slightly as he smirked and teased back. They introduced themselves one day, and he found out that her name was Rosella, she giggled as she mentioned that her friends usually called her Rosa.

Luca always ordered the strawberry shortcake and a cup of black coffee – the cake was the one he had seen her decorate and it seemed to make sense to order what she made to get a chance to talk to her more often (the fact that she had started personally decorating his slices to be different than the standard definitely didn’t help his little crush), and the coffee, honestly it tasted terrible but life was sh*t and he really didn’t want to have to go through a day without being properly awake. The problem with the coffee was that he hated it, and it showed on his face. Rosa hasn’t said anything about it so far, but he could practically hear her holding back her laughter whenever he downed the cup.

The day he found himself with green tea instead of his usual coffee, he couldn’t bring himself to ask her to get the coffee instead. He pouted playfully at Rosa’s cheeky grin as she suggested that he go for the mousse today instead of the shortcake. He _was_ trying out a new tea today after all?

“No, thank you.” He smiled, “One change is enough for the day.”

Rosa giggled, wishing him good luck with the tea as he paid. He pretended to be devastated, saying that it would probably kill him.

“Well if that happens, I’ll make sure you’re buried with my number,” she teased.

“Then I’d prefer to ask for it now. If the tea doesn’t kill me, knowing that I can’t contact you will surely do me in.”

They met each other’s eyes and couldn’t hold back their laughter. Luca grinned at her as he took his tray to a table as Rosa served other customers. She gave him a smile every once in a while and he smiled back, enjoying his meal. The green tea tasted much better than the coffee, and the strawberry shortcake was as amazing as usual. Today definitely looked like it’ll be a good day. The scrap of paper with Rosa’s number that she had slipped onto his tray just made it that much better.

**Author's Note:**

> We call this one the strawberry shortcake au~ I meant to keep it short and sweet but maybe it's a little bit too short ahaha~ Luca's way more happy in this one than usual too hehe
> 
> We've more on these baes on mystic-snowfall.tumblr.com


End file.
